User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 802 Prediction: Captain Jack's Caper
Title: Captain Jack's Caper Cover Story #22: A Lonely Man Rows Out to Sea ---- Setting: The Going Luffy-senpai Law: I've caught sight of Zo! We should be able to dock soon! Luffy: Woo hoo! I can't wait to see Sanji and the others! We look out at Zo, the jungle island where Sanji and the others made landfall several days ago. Law: I hope they survived the Eruption Rain...I'd forgotten to tell them about that... Soon, the Going Luffy-senpai docks at Zo, and the pirates climb out. Bartolomeo: So...I guess...this is goodbye...Unless you want me to come with you? Luffy: Sure, you can come with us. Bartolomeo: Luffy-senpai, I can never repay your generosity! Law: Are we ever going to get rid of this guy? The pirates walk through the jungle, looking for any signs of people. Franky: Did no one think to contact them? Law: My crew set up a shelter in the volcano in the center of the island. Zoro: Great! *runs toward the shore* Bartolomeo: Do you guys hear something? It smells like...cigarettes and awesomeness! Sanji: Mouton Shot! Sanji then leaps out of the bushes, aiming a Diable Jambe kick at Luffy. Luffy cries out but manages to counter the kick with Buso-enhanced arms. Sanji looks at his targets in shock. Sanji: You're finally here! Hey guys, come out! It's Law and the others! The Twirly Brow Pirates and Heart Pirates then race out, eagerly embracing their crew mates. Bartolomeo: THE ENTIRE STRAW HAT CREW IS RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY...OF MY LIFE... *Bartolomeo faints* Nami: What's with him? Zoro: Wait until you see his ship. Sanji: Sorry for thinking you were enemies; we've been pursued ever since we got here. Franky: By Big Mom? Sanji: No...pirates carrying this symbol! Sanji holds up Sheepshead's belt. Law gasps in astonishment. Law: Th-that's Kaido's symbol! What on Earth is his crew doing here? Sanji: It's a long story. And we think this girl has something to do with it. Sanji steps back to reveal the deer-nosed girl, shaking and trembling. Sanji: She trusts us, but hasn't said a word since we found her. Law: Let's head back to Bartolomeo's ship and get caught up; we should be safe there. Zoro: We can show you your new bounties. They head back to the shore Sanji: What the hell??? Usopp: It gets worse... Law: Stop touching my arm, Bepo. Bepo: Sorry... Soon, the three pirate crews are onboard the Going Luffy-senpai. and looking at their bounty posters. Nami looks scared, Chopper looks annoyed, Brook looks happy, and Sanji looks like he ate a lemon. Nami: My life just gets more and more ruined... Chopper: WHY??? Brook: Yohoho! Higher bounties make the adventure all the more daring! Sanji: Not the best picture, but I'm finally free of that horrid-WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A HIGHER BOUNTY THAN ME, USOPP?! Sanji prepares to kick Usopp, who cowers away in fear. Zoro: Because he's competent. Now, tell me why the Marines want your dartboard face alive? Sanji: I...I have no idea! Zoro: Really? Sanji: Absolutely...er, gotta run! Luffy: So what's going on with that girl? The deer-nosed girl is still huddled behind Nami, not saying a word. Suddenly, the ship is rocked by the sound of cannonfire. Sanji: Is it Kaido's crew again??? The pirates head back out, and there they see the Firetank Pirates' ship. Suddenly, more cannonballs come firing out of the blue. Bartolomeo: Leave this to me, Luffy-senpai! Barrier! Bartolomeo activates a barrier covering the side of his ship, absorbing all the cannonballs. Law: Bege! The cannon hatches on Bege's body close as he walks toward the bow of his ship. Bege: Straw Hats! You'll pay for what you did to Big Mom's ship...now hand over Caesar, or there'll be nothing left of you for Kaido to destroy! ---- Scene: The Four Marine Battleships Marine: Admiral Fujitora! A pirate ship is headed for us...and it's got Kaido's Jolly Roger on it! Fujitora: ...What on Earth does that Yonko want with us! Jack steps up to the bow of his ship, but we see it from far away. He then shouts to the Marines. Jack: I AM CAPTAIN JACK, HERE TO RETRIEVE DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO! STAND DOWN, AND DON'T FORCE ME TO KILL YOU! Sengoku: Buhahaha! That guy's nuts! Fujitora: Learn your place...boy! Fujitora unsheathes his sword. Jack's ship begins to shake and rise up out of the water. Horned Guy: Gah! Wh-what's happening? Jack: Admiral Fujitora! I should've known... With a wave of his sword, Fujitora slams the ship down into the water, breaking it in half. Sengoku: That was a tad excessive, don't you think? Fujitora: It was the best way of sparing those children from further recklessness. Marine: Admiral! There's-there's someone flying right toward us! Fujitora and Sengoku look, and lo and behold a man has leapt high into the air, right above their ship. He lands, breaking part of the deck and causing a small shockwave. He looks behind him to the sinking ship. Jack: Fucking useless crew... CAPTAIN JACK; LEADER OF THE BEAST PIRATES' SECOND DIVISION. BOUNTY: 450,000,000. Jack gets up, and we see his full appearance. He wears a metal jaw mask and has dreadlocks, plus a bloodshot expression. Jack: Admiral Fujitora and Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku? I've sure hit the jackpot! Fujitora: You've gone too far...boy. Sengoku: Hey now, don't destroy this ship too, Fujitora! Fujitora: Ferocious Tiger! Fujitora unleashes a blast of gravity at Jack with the intention of pushing him off the ship. However, Jack holds onto the deck. Jack: I see why they call you a ¨beast¨, admiral! But I serve...the true beast! Sengoku: Whoa...I've heard about this guy, but I never thought anyone could withstand Fujitora's power...! Mustering up his strength, Jack overcomes the gravity and leaps toward Fujitora in a fiery blast. He pulls out a horn, imbues it in Busoshoku Haki, and clashes with Fujitora. Marine: That blast...he must have a Devil Fruit power! Jack: I haven´t got time for this! Jack leaps back from Fujitora and throws a punch at the ground, breaking it in a flash of smoke. When the smoke clears, he is gone. Sengoku: This just got a lot more serious... Fujitora picks up his Den Den Mushi and calls the Vice Admirals, all of whom are below deck. Fujitora: A pirate has broken into the ship to retrieve Doflamingo! Stop him at all costs! Meanwhile, Jack approaches Doflamingo´s cell. Jack: Guess who, Joker? Doflamingo: Jack! Jack: That´s CAPTAIN Jack to you! Doflamingo prepares to say something, but Jack cuts him off. Jack: Oh, don´t give me that shit about how you outrank me. While you´re wrapped in those chains, you´re below everyone, Joker. I came to get you because he wants you. Doflamingo gets a worried look on his face, but then smiles again Doflamingo: Fufufu! You're wasting your time! I´ve nothing to offer Kaido anymore! Jack: Oh no, Joker. We know you fucked up, and at first Kaido was ready to rip you limb from limb. But he still has use for you...and this time, you will not fail us! Category:Blog posts